emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1517 (27th December 1990)
Plot It's Boxing Day in Beckindale and Joe clears his and Kate's things out of the attic bedroom for Rachel. She plans to ask Michael to help her move her stuff in. Kim is keen to impress the master as the members of the hunt gather at Home Farm. Kathy asks Kim if Frank picked up on her sneaking over to the nursery flat on Christmas Day to have an alcoholic drink. She doesn't think he did. Amos is disgruntled that the hunt are setting off from Home Farm this year rather than The Woolpack. As a result, the pub is empty. Chris discovers Alan has bought himself a Christmas - a whiskey flask identical to the one Seth has. Frank is furious when he comes across the stirrup cup for the hunt. He goes mad and humiliates Kim in front of everyone and tips all the alcohol away. Kim and Frank continue their argument in private and he confronts her over sneaking away over Christmas to have a drink and accusing her of breaking their pact. Rachel hints to Michael that she's interested in him and offers to show him her bedroom. He doesn't seem to take the hint. The hunt gets underway. Joe tries to reassure Kim that the hunt will see the funny side of Frank's actions. Rachel is disappointed when Zoe and Archie join her and Michael in helping to move the stuff into her new room. Kim's horse becomes lame during the hunt. Joe stops to help her but they both soon realise they don't know where they are. They decide to go to the nearest pub and call Zoe to collect them. The first of the interviewees for The Woolpack - Mr Crosby - arrives early to Amos's annoyance. Kim confides in Joe about Frank and he confides in her about Kate. Mr Crosby becomes irritated when Amos and Henry begin squabbling between themselves during his interview and walks out telling them they need a referee not a manager. Joe and Kim amuse themselves as they realise they're trying to outdo each other with their problems. Frank approaches Alan about putting on a free shoot for the villagers on New Year's Day. Zoe, Rachel, Archie and Michael arrive to collect Joe and Kim from the pub. They decide to stay on while Kim and Joe return to Beckindale. Rachel is humiliated in front of Michael when she is refused a drink due to looking underage and not having any ID on her. Amos and Henry see their second applicant - Mr Mason. They're put off when he mentions watering down drinks to save money and the appeal of all-night opening. Frank apologises to Kim for his behaviour and tells her he's arranging a free shoot for the villagers. He goes to kiss her and smells alcohol on her breath. She admits she spent the afternoon in a pub with Joe. Frank isn't keen on her spending time with Joe. Rachel confides in Joe that Michael seems more interested in Zoe than her. She tells him that she's thinking of changing her image in order to begin looking her age. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Crosby - Jimmy Reddington *Mason - Tony Newbury Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse attic bedroom and kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen and sitting room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Blackthorn Farm - Yard *Unknown fields *Lascelles Arms, Follifoot - Exterior Notes *The pub scenes between Joe Sugden, Kim Tate, Zoe Tate, Rachel Hughes, Michael Feldmann and Archie Brooks were shot on location at The Lascelles Arms, now known as The Harewood Arms in Follifoot. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD